Xanthas Jordan
Xanthas Ezechiel Jordan (b. 29 February — 7 June) was a notorious pure-blood wizard of the wealthy Jordan family, the only son of Lycus and Castalia Jordan. He was also the elder brother of the late Dalia, who died when he was eleven years old. He came from a long line of Dark and deranged wizards, including his parents and grandparents before him. Throughout childhood, Xanthas was abused and conditioned to believe in notions of blood purity and the superiority of pure-blood wizards, contributing to the intense disdain for Muggles he displayed throughout his life. Upon attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Xanthas followed family tradition through his being Sorted into Slytherin House. He was two years above Sasha Thorn and Lily Leander, and in the same year as Philip and Mallory. Throughout his school years, Xanthas was neither academically talented nor magically proficient, but rather infamous for his violence and barbarity, which he used in abundance as a Beater on his Quidditch team. He used his strength to bully and dominate others, only having been suspended once and usually managing to escape serious punishment due to familial influence. In his fifth year, he was recruited by Damien Culvateur and became a member of the Knights of Abaddon. He often used his brawn to carry out some of their more savage deeds, including the assault of Daya Devdhar. After Hogwarts, Xanthas rose to prominence in the wizarding community as a prosperous casino owner with the opening of Viperae in Knightsbridge, London. He mixed with politicians and prominent entertainers, making him much feared within the environment of the social elite. However, he faced imprisonment in Azkaban on multiple occasions due to his involvement in assaults, protection rackets, and other forms of organised crime. After the death of his parents, Xanthas became the patriarch of the Jordan family and married Daphne Sevchenko, with whom he had four children: Archie, Greg, Jamie and Amy. After the suicide of his wife, Xanthas became the sole caregiver to his children, who he abused all throughout them growing up. Category: Fourth Generation Category: Background Characters Category: Beaters Category: Bullies Category: Celebrities Category: Dark Magic Category: Deceased Individuals Category: Herb Users Category: Jordan family Category: Knights of Abaddon Category: Married Individuals Category: Mentally Ill Individuals Category: Murderers Category: Orphans Category: Prisoners of Azkaban Category: Pure-bloods Category: Sevchenko family Category: Slug Club Category: Slytherin Category: Slytherin Quidditch Team Category: Supremacists Category: Tutored Students Category: Unforgivable Curse Users Category: Widowed Individuals Biography Early life Xanthas Ezechiel Jordan was born into the Jordan family on the 29th February in Marlborough, England. His parents, Lycus and Castalia, were Jordans by birth and second cousins. Xanthas also had a younger sister, Dalia, who was two years younger than himself. The two siblings presumably did not share a close relationship, as Xanthas described her as a "little brat" who, in his opinion, wanted nothing but attention. * grew up in luxury * terrorising other children * unstable * dalia's death * seemed to be to some extent jealous of dalia, who was doted upon relentlessly by their mother. it seemed that castalia never directed the same affections towards him. * hogwarts * only jordan not to have a portrait Hogwarts years First year Second year Third year Fourth year Fifth year Sixth year Seventh year Life after Hogwarts Later life Death and post-mortem Physical description Personality and traits * described as a bloodthirsty, big brute Magical abilities and skills * Physical strength and combat: * Dark Arts: * Unforgivable Curses: * Duelling: * Quidditch: * Social networking: * Acting: Possessions * Yew wand: * Glasses: Relationships Family Parents Dalia Jordan Xanthas and his younger sister Dalia had a tense, and possibly even violent, relationship. While his sister was thought to possess many girlish and immature qualities, Xanthas was an extremely serious and aggressive child who frequently expressed annoyance with her constant complaining. As a result of being pampered and spoiled so profusely, Dalia was partial to frequent and occasionally explosive temper tantrums; Xanthas described her episodes as "unbearable", and they angered him so much so to the extent that he even threatened to shove her down the stairs during one of them. Daphne Sevchenko Xanthas first encountered Daphne Sevchenko, a pure-blood witch and student of Durmstrang Institute, during his sixth year when Hogwarts came to her school for the Triwizard Tournament. Children Damien Culvateur Gabriele Thorn Linus Mortan Megaera Alder Daya Devdhar Etymology The name Xanthas is a variant of Xanthus, a Greek name meaning "golden-haired". The name has been used numerous times throughout mythology. An example of this includes Xanthus, the son of Ptolemy as well as the king of Thebes, the 16th and final monarch that ruled the city. He was possibly king only temporarily, being shown at times as the king of the Boeotians, the King of the Thebians. He was killed by Melanthus of Attica. Ezechiel is a Russian variant of the Hebrew name Ezekiel, meaning "God strengthens". Biblically, Ezekiel was a prophet among the captives taken to Babylon at the first fall of Jerusalem who wrote the Book of Ezekiel in captivity. Jordan is a unisex name derivative from the Hebrew word "yarden", meaning to descend or "to go down." This name is also taken from the river Jordan in the Middle East. At the time of the Crusades it was common practice for crusaders and pilgrims to bring back flasks of water from the river in which John the Baptist had baptized people, including Christ himself, and to use it in the christening of their own children. As a result Jordan became quite a common personal name. Quotes }} Notes Trivia Gallery Xanthas6.jpg Xanthas7.jpg Xanthas9.jpg Xanthas5.jpg Xanthas_12.jpg Xanthas8.jpg Xanthas_11.jpeg Xanthas2.jpg Xanthas.png Xanthas4.jpg Xanthas3.jpg Xanthas_10.jpg Category:Fourth Generation Category:Background Characters